яσттєи ραяαdιѕє
by Sirthenia
Summary: Yo planeaba volver a casa, reencontrarme con conocidos, y hacer mi vida en algún pueblo o ciudad. Solo era cosa de cruzar el paso para luego caminar durante algunas horas o un par de días al poblado más cercano. Pero ahora me encontraba metida en una maldita carreta con destino a lo que sería mi sentencia de muerte. Dovahkiin, ¿Eh?, eso no suena tan mal...


Vale, esto será un mero experimento xd!

En resumen, leerán la tradicional historia de Skyrim desde el punto de vista de Eva, la protagonista de la historia. No encontrarán nada más allá de lo ya conocido, están advertidos e_é

**Disclaimer: Skyrim le pertenece a Bethesda.**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno ~ Dovahkiin,** **Ora pro benedictione.**

Estaba aturdida, poco y nada entendía de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. La cabeza me dolía horriblemente y el desagradable movimiento sobre el cual me encontraba no hacía más que empeorarlo. Podía escuchar el galope de los caballos, acompañado de las carretas de las cuales tiraban. Supuse que me encontraba sobre una y maldije hacia mis adentros. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, tratando de no quedar ciega por la luz del día. Veía todo borroso, por lo cual pestañé un poco hasta mejorar la vista. Lo primero que vi fue a un hombre frente a mí. Era rubio y de contextura gruesa, algo característico de los Nórdicos. Miraba hacia el camino, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde mismo, encontrando otra carreta delante de la nuestra.

-Hey, al fin has despertado.- Volteé a ver al hombre de antes, quien me miraba con suma tranquilidad.- Intentabas cruzar la frontera ¿No? Fuiste atrapada como nosotros, y ese ladrón.

Movió la cabeza hacia un costado y yo le seguí con la vista. Había dos hombres más. Otro Nórdico aún más tosco que el anterior, con la boca vendada y recargado sobre sus rodillas; y otro de pelo negro, que parecía escuálido en comparación a los anteriores.

-¡Malditos capas de la tormenta! –Dijo este último.- Skyrim estaba muy bien hasta que llegaron. El imperio estaba perfecto… Si no los buscaran, habría robado ese caballo y ya estaría a medio camino de Páramo del Matillo.

Ah… La sinceridad por delante.

-¡Tu! –Ahora me hablaba a mí.- Tú y yo no deberíamos estar aquí. Es a estos idiotas a los que quiere el imperio.

-A todos.- Habló el otro.- Somos todos hermanos y hermanas, granuja.

-¡Silencio ahí! –Grito un soldado imperial.

Bueno, yo no tenía nada que decir, estaba perdida.

-¿Y qué pasa con él, eh?- El azabache continuaba la charla.

-Sujeta esa lengua, estás hablando de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, el verdadero rey supremo.

¿Ulfric? Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-¿El jarl de ventalia? ¿Tú eres el líder de la rebelión? –Gracias, azabache.- Pero si te han capturado… Ay dioses, ¿Dónde nos llevan?

-No sé a donde vamos, pero Savengarde nos aguarda.

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba. Definitivamente esto no estaba en mis planes. Yo quería volver a mi hogar, reencontrarme con conocidos, y hacer mi vida en algún pueblo o ciudad. Solo era cosa de cruzar el paso para luego caminar durante algunas horas o un par de días al poblado más cercano. Pero ahora me encontraba metida en una maldita carreta con destino a lo que sería mi sentencia de muerte.

-No… esto no está sucediendo. Esto no está sucediendo.- Dijo consternado el ladrón.

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el cual pude apreciar el follaje adornado de la blanca nieve de este invierno.

-Ladrón, ¿De qué pueblo vienes?- Habló el rubio.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Un Nórdico debe dedicar sus últimos pensamientos al hogar.

-Paraje de Rorik.- Respondió.- Soy de Paraje de Rorik.

El temor en su voz era palpable, y no lo culpaba, yo no me encontraba mucho mejor. Pasamos por la entrada principal del poblado, dejando atrás el bosque y parte de la neblina. En eso se acercó otro solado por sobre el paso de la entrada, y mientras avanzaba la carreta le hablo a un hombre a su lado. Y a duras penas alcancé a oir.

-General Tulio, señor. –Habló.- ¡El verdugo está esperando!

-Bien, acabemos ya con este asunto.- Respondió.

Escuché al ladrón nombrar a los dioses para pedirles ayuda. El otro se dedico a hablar de su antigua experiencia con el lugar. No le preste mayor atención, si iba a morir no me preocuparía de la vida de otros. También podía oír el murmullo de los niños curiosos, y como sus padres les decían que se hicieran a un lado, mas estos solo insistían. La carreta comenzó a detenerse, el azabache preguntó asustado que ocurría, y el rebelde solo se limitó a responder "fin del trayecto".

Ulfric bajó de los primeros, camino un pequeño tramo y se paró en lo que sería el inicio de la fila. El ladrón le secundó y yo me paré tras ambos.

-¡Nosotros no somos rebeldes! –Dijo el azabache.- ¡Tienes que decírselo! ¡Es un error!

-¡Silencio!-Dijo la Capitana.- Pasaran según yo diga sus nombres. Uno a uno.

-Al imperio le encanta sus malditas listas.- Masculló el rubio a un lado mío.

-Ulfric capa de la tormenta. Jarl de Ventalia.- Hablo un soldado.

El nombrado se movió inmediatamente hacia donde iban los otros a su verdugo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, simplemente estaba parada ahí, esperando a que entendiesen mi situación.

-Ha sido un honor, Jarl Urfric.- Dijo su compañero a mis espaldas.

-Ralof, de Cauce Boscoso.- Y el rubio paso a mi lado.

Bueno, al menos se su nombre antes de morir.

-Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik.

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy un rebelde!- Gritó el ladrón.- ¡No pueden hacer esto!

Acto seguido, corrió hacia quien sabe dónde, ignorando por completo a la Capitana, diciendo una y otra vez "No me van a matar". Más aún no llego muy lejos, ya que una flecha en la sien acabo con su vida antes de lo planeado.

-¿Alguien más tiene ganas de discutir?- Preguntó la mujer. Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta.

-Espera.- El hombre a su lado me habló.- Eh, tú. Paso al frente.- Tal como me lo pidió, avancé lo suficiente para quedar a una distancia prudente.- ¿Quién eres?

"Una simple Nórdica que acabó metida en medio de un mal entendido" Pensé. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero de mis labios no salió más que una simple palabra.

-Eva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Skyrim?- Se pregunto más para el que para mí.- Capitán.- Se dirigió a la mujer.- Ella no está en la lista.

Me mordí el labio inferir rezando por piedad, pero toda mis esperanzas eran en vano.

-Hay que ejecutar a todos los que estén en los carros, ordenes de General.

Miré al otro en busca de ayuda, pero este solo bajó la mirada hacia la lista y dijo "A las ordenes, Capitán."

Estúpido arrastrado.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo.- Le devolveremos tus restos a tu familia.

Suspiré pesado y opté por ignorarlo. Caminé tras la Capitana ya sin esperanzas. Llegué al grupo donde estaban los otros, y en ese momento el tal Tulio sermoneaba a Ulfric y este hacía vanos intentos por responderle, aún con la venda en la boca. El otro no continuó por mucho, y justo cuando cerró la boca, se oyó a lo lejos el rugir de un animal.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó uno de los presentes.

-Nada, prosigamos.- Respondió Tulio.

-Si general Tulio.- Respondió la capitana.

Otra mujer comenzó a orar, pero fue rápidamente callada. El hombre a mi derecha camino a paso firme hacia su muerte, la cual lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Dudó por unos instantes hasta que la Capitana lo obligó a arrodillarse. El verdugo alzó el hacha y la dejó caer sin pudor. La cabeza del hombre rodó por los suelos.

Uno menos.

Detrás pude oír los abucheos de algunas personas en contra de ambos bandos.

-El siguiente.- Gritó la Capitana, y yo sabía que me hablaba a mí.

Otro rugido igual al anterior se escuchó más cerca, pero fue completamente ignorado.

-¡He dicho siguiente!

Apreté la mandíbula y camine hacia mi final, me arrodille donde debía, justo enfrente tenía al maldito lame botas de antes. Apoyé mi cabeza de costado, viendo al gordo del hacha, quien me daría muerte. Y justo cuando alzaba el hacha vi acercándose por detrás a aquello que suponía estar extinto.

Un dragón.

Dios, esas cosas estaban muertas. ¿Qué hacía eso aquí?

Dio un par de vueltas en torno a la torre que se encontraba justo en mi campo de visión, y luego se posó en esta.

Y comenzó la histeria.

La gente comenzó a gritar, el del hacha desapareció, todos corrían en busca de refugio, gritaban "dragón". Y yo ahí… aun con la cabeza sobre la paja, cual idiota.

El dragón rugió y me sacó de mi trance. No sé cómo, pero me desestabilicé y mi vista se volvió borrosa y confusa. Me levante y me mantuve en pie dificultosamente.

-¡Oye, tú!- Escuché que me llamaban. Era el tal Ralof.- Los dioses no van a dar nos otra oportunidad. ¡Por aquí!

Corrió hacia una torre, y yo a duras penas le seguí. Una vez adentro nos encontramos a Ulfric.

-Dios, que es eso.- Le habló Ralof a Ulric.- ¿Una leyenda?

-Las leyendas no queman aldeas.- Le respondió.

Se podía oír el rugir de fondo, junto a los destrozos que causaba ese enorme animal.

-¡Sube a la torre conmigo!- Me grito Ralof, y yo le seguí sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero para cuando llegamos a un descanso, el Dragón rompió la pared para inmediatamente después escupir fuego en el interior.

Sentí el corazón salirse por mi boca y retrocedí usando mis brazos como escudo por inercia. Cuando la cosa se marchó, subimos al agujero que había dejado.

-¿Ves la posada al otro lado? ¡Salta al tejado y sigue!- Me dijo el otro. Yo lo miré estupefacta ¿Qué me creía? ¡Me iba a matar!- Vamos, ¡Iremos en cuanto podamos!- Y al acabar la frase me empujó.

No tengo idea como fue que caí, solo sé que me dolieron las piernas a penas toqué suelo. Solté un grito de dolor y trastabillé un poco para estabilizarme. No me detuve mucho, y busque como salir lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ya estaba afuera, me encontré con el lame botas, –Si, ese será el nuevo nombre de ese arrastrado- uno de sus subordinados y un niño.

-¿Aún sigues vivo, eh?- Me dijo, yo me limité a fruncir el seño.- No te alejes mucho de mi si quieres sobrevivir.- Que le den por el…- Gunlah, cuida del muchacho, tengo que encontrar al general Tulio y unirme a la defensa.- Le dijo a su subordinado.

-Que los dioses te guíen.- Le respondió con una rasposa voz.

Tras eso se fue corriendo. Yo le seguí de cerca, lo cual el notó.

-¡Rápido! ¡Pégate al muro!- Le hice caso y justo el Dragón se asomo por sobre nuestras cabezas. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritar. Esa mierda era enorme. Cuando se fue, el lame botas continuó su recorrido, y ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con Ralof.

Comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Yo por mi parte miraba nerviosa a la criatura que nos sobre volaba. De pronto escuché un "¡Vamos!" y los dos comenzaron a moverse en direcciones opuestas.

En ese momento me vi en una encrucijada, porque estaba segura que mi futuro se escribiría una vez que eligiese a uno o al otro.

Sonreí de lado, mi decisión era obvia. Sin demorarme más corrí tras el hombre que me llamó y entré junto con él a la fortaleza.

Veamos cómo nos va todo desde ahora…

* * *

Y esa sería la primera parte.

Se acepta de todo, solo sean sutiles :c!

Gracias de antemano.

Sirthenia~


End file.
